In the information technology environment of today, the dissemination of data is becoming increasingly important. Mediums for such communications can include email, text message, social media posts, and/or the like. However, as more and more communications are delivered electronically, there is an increased importance that the communications that are delivered are delivered in a manner that is both efficient and effective.
One area in which this may apply is in the area of electronic marketing, particularly email marketing. Solutions that are currently available for managing an email marketing campaign generally fall into two categories. Execution engines are focused on the execution of the campaign itself and provide tools for setting up mailings based on customer lists and staging the sending of those emails. The second type of solutions are focused on pre-campaign planning. These solutions generally work to identify the groups of customers that are most likely to respond to a given email. As such, these solutions are usually considered to be strategic tools to help the marketer maximize the value of the money spent on the campaign by improving targeting of customers prior to launch.